


Aren't You Forgetting Something?

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Anzu forgot something before leaving. But it's not what Izumi thought she did.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Aren't You Forgetting Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I really should write something other than IzuAn but my brain keeps giving me IzuAn. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my take on established relationship IzuAn, they’re aged up slightly in this fic. I apologize if a character is OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Happy reading! <3

“Anzu. Wake up. You should be getting ready.”

Anzu stirred, ocean-colored eyes slowly coming into focus. The first thing she saw was a casually dressed Izumi.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily as Izumi handed her a glass of water. She downed the drink, before smiling at her boyfriend. “ _Arigatou,_ Izumi-san.”

Izumi hummed assent as he gently pulled the blanket from her, neatly folding it.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“7 A.M.” her boyfriend replied.

Any sleepiness Anzu had left instantly vanished. Her eyes widened, before she jumped out of bed, practically stumbling to open the closet.

Izumi was surprised at her actions, only watching, mouth agape.

He quickly regained his composure and narrowed his eyes at her.

“The hell do you think you’re doing? Why are you running around? What’ll you do if you fall and get hurt?” he called out to her, visibly upset by her actions.

“I only have 30 minutes left to get ready, Izumi-san. I can’t be late to work!” she told him.

The brunette paused to look at the clock in the shared bedroom. Maybe…

“Don’t you even _think_ of skipping breakfast.” Izumi chided from across the room, all while making their bed.

The male sighed after he finished, making his way to Anzu, who was still getting dressed.

“I’ll whip up a bento for you. Eat it when you get the chance, just don’t skip breakfast.” he told her.

“You got home half-asleep last night. So I thought I’d let you sleep longer than usual. I got some bento ingredients ready just in case you panicked like this.”

His nose crinkled, and he flicked her forehead, earning him a surprised yelp from the female.

Izumi sighed again, rubbing soothing circles where he had flicked her using the pad of his thumb. He clicked his tongue and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“ _Honestly,_ I’ve been telling you to not overwork yourself since we were in Yumenosaki. And yet here you are, a few years later, doing the exact opposite of what your _boyfriend_ has been telling you to do. Stupid Anzu. So~ annoying.”

Anzu’s ears were tinted red, as she muttered an apology.

Izumi clicked his tongue again before brushing her bangs away and pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. “Finish getting dressed. I’ll get your bento ready.”

“Sorry for making you worry like this on your day off, Izumi-san.” she said in a quiet voice.

A sigh from Izumi can be heard. “With your work habits, you always make me worry no matter what, brat.”

The door clicked shut, and Anzu shuffled around the bedroom, getting ready to leave for ES.

After making herself look presentable, she stared at her reflection in the mirror once more. She looks good enough.

She pushed open the bedroom door, just as Izumi placed the lid on the bento box.

Anzu walked over to the kitchen counter, watching as Izumi wrapped the bento neatly. She smiled slightly at the thought of eating Izumi’s cooking. Her boyfriend’s cooking is _heavenly._

Izumi handed her the fabric-wrapped box, his usual look of annoyance painted of his face. “Here. Eat it as soon as you get the chance. I don’t want you running around ES on an empty stomach.”

She took it, saying a ‘thank you’ before walking around the apartment to get the things she needed for work.

Anzu took a stack of papers, her binder, her folder as well, and Izumi only watched as she packed for work.

As she was putting her shoes on, Izumi noticed she hadn’t brought her wallet with her.

He took it in one hand, approaching the female’s figure.

“Oi, Anzu. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

She blinked at him, running her checklist of things she needed to bring in her mind. She thought she had everything. Oh! Maybe he wanted that.

She leaned forward, to Izumi’s confusion, and pressed her lips to his. She thought Izumi must’ve wanted a thank you for all the things he’s done for her this morning, so she tried her best to pour all her love for him into one kiss.

The kiss lasted for a while, before Anzu finally pulled away, only to find a _furiously_ blushing Izumi.

He cleared his throat as he handed her the wallet he picked up. “I meant this, stupid Anzu.”

A soft ‘eh?’ slipped past Anzu’s lips, before she turned just as red as Izumi was.

She took her wallet from him graciously, putting it in her pocket. “T-thanks, Izumi-san. I’ll be off now!” she said hurriedly.

She left the apartment as fast as she could, mentally scolding herself for not remembering to bring her wallet as she jogged on her way to ES, face flushed.

Izumi brought his hand to cover his eyes, he was red all the way to his neck. He was repeating the same two words in his mind.

 _Stupid Anzu._ He even said the ‘stupid’ more than once for some.

He grumbled curse words about how much he hated Anzu’s ‘stupidity’ for some longer. That blush of his wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna fill up the entire IzuAn tag at this point. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
